


Smaller

by naotalba



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naotalba/pseuds/naotalba
Summary: Bad guys use a shrink ray on Steve.  It's not pretty.  (Further details in notes to avoid triggers in the summary, this is dark fic, please read at your discretion).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following Hydra Trash Party prompt:
> 
> _I saw the words Tiny Steve and immediately thought of shrink rays._
> 
> _Hydra captures Steve and decides he'd be much easier to contain if he was only a foot tall. Some of the guards think it'd be funny to mess with him like that._
> 
> _+They poke at his dick, laughing at how tiny it is now_  
>  _+They get out a Captain America action figure about the same size as Steve and press them together while they fuck him with fingers and pencils (If you can think of any other uses for the action figure, you are welcome to it)_  
>  _+They rub him against their dicks_  
>  _+They completely cover him in come_  
>  _+Steve is struggling and biting the whole time, but they hardly notice (except when he bites one of their dicks)_
> 
>    
> Only, I couldn't do that justice, so I wrote the aftermath instead.

Sometimes, Steve thinks being rescued is the worst part. He's not trying to minimize it; what happened was bad, really bad. He's never going to look at a number 2 pencil, with its unassuming pink eraser at the top, without waves of panic crashing over him. The warm, cloudy water of a bubble bath left him begging and pleading. He came out of it hours later, water gone frigid, still promising under his breath to be good, if only the two-story-tall rapist would promise not to let him drown in come. 

So yeah, being captured, shrunk, and raped, it was bad. But it was clean, somehow. The bad guys did bad things, Steve hated them, now he's free. That's clean. What happened after, that's a little messier. 

When Steve was rescued, he was still about 10 inches tall. Ten inches tall, dressed only in what scraps of his uniform remained, stretched and violated, covered in every dirty substance a human body could make. But the team still cooed a bit at how cute he was, like a doll. His voice was too high and weak to be heard, so he couldn't even ask them to quit it. 

When they got back, Tony dispatched a "helper robot" that could translate for him and take him anywhere his little legs couldn't reach. At first, the robot was great and everyone was so helpful. Sam helped get him counseling, Tony and Bruce researched day and night to get him back normal size, Wanda and Vision tracked down his assailants and made them pay. 

Only, it's been months now. Bruce and Tony's research has hit a dead end. They say the shrinking gun's reversal mechanism is just too dangerous; it's better to have a tiny Captain America than none at all. They say they are still looking for a safe way, but somehow there's never a progress report. 

Sam patted him on the head yesterday. It's not a big deal, just a little finger tap on his head, it's just, it's not the way Sam used to touch him. And Steve doesn't look at fingers coming towards him the same way anymore. By the time Steve made it back to the helper robot to get the message amplified over to Sam, though, he had ambled out of the room.

Tony's robot doesn't always take him where he wants to go anymore. Tony's order was just "don't take him anywhere dangerous" but now it's FRIDAY and the robot who decide what he can handle, not Steve. And it's true that Steve could have been hurt in the lab, since Tony didn't know he was there and had been throwing things around, but shouldn't it be Steve's choice, whether to be in danger or stay safe?

Yesterday, he heard T'Challa calling. Sam left the room quickly, quickly enough that it must have been news about Bucky. Steve guesses with him this size the team won't risk waking Bucky up no matter what T'Challa's medical staff says. 

FRIDAY doesn't open doors for him anymore unless he's riding his robot minder. He's told it's to keep him from getting stepped on or hit by an opening door. But it keeps him breaking into the lab and using the shrink gun's reversal setting himself. 

Last night, in his nightmares, Tony had a number 2 pencil. Bruce had a sharpener.


End file.
